Tanpa Kata
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Satoru tak butuh kata, karena Haruichi dapat mengartikannya dengan baik. Warning inside!


Haruichi baru saja ingin mengangkat panci sup dari kompor ketika tiga kali tarikan pada apronnya ia rasakan. Lantas mematikan alat masaknya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Putra kecilnya menatap datar dengan mata _pink_ cerah identik keluarga Kominato.

"Ibu, apa Ibu tahu kenapa Ayah hampir tidak pernah bicara? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya."

Kepala jambu ibunya entah kenapa mengarah kepada bingkai foto yang khusus diletakkan di dapur. Sengaja disimpan di sana agar Haruichi selalu ingat untuk memasak makanan yang enak bagi keluarganya.

Ia tersenyum, sebagaimana senyum yang ia tampilkan pada foto tersebut. "Ayahmu tak perlu kata, ia hanya butuh tindakan," seraya memandangi _mitt_ bisbol warna cokelat yang ada di tangan kiri sang anak.

Saat ini, Furuya Hiroshi masih belum mengerti.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Tanpa Kata**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuuji**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AT, OOC, awas typo, future fic, OC, FuruyaHaruichi**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sebagai anak bungsu, Haruichi sudah terbiasa membaca sikap kakaknya. Ryousuke memang sering menyindirnya, menyudutkannya atau bahkan mengatakan sesuatu yang mematahkan semangatnya. Namun di balik itu semua, Haruichi tahu Ryousuke melakukannya karena ia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Bertahun-tahun melakukannya, Haruichi jadi paham dan dapat membaca dengan mudah sikap orang lain pula. Hanya saja, ia kurang menyadari itu. Menjadikannya seorang yang pemalu karena khawatir dapat menyakiti perasaan orang lain yang bicara dengannya.

Ia teringat masa SMA. Tim bisbol Seidou, si Pelempar berisik Sawamura _Eijun-kun_ , juga _orang itu_. Merekalah orang-orang berjasa yang membantu Haruichi—atau Harucchi, kalau versi Sawamura—mengetahui dirinya.

Mereka kelas dua waktu itu, _ace_ seangkatannya Furuya menemuinya setelah semua selesai mandi. Sawamura berlatih melempar, Maezono berlatih memukul. Malam itu, Furuya menyentuh rambut depannya bagai seorang kekasih.

"Aku suka rambutmu yang sekarang, matamu indah," katanya. Bagi Haruichi, itu sudah cukup menandakan kata cinta. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum terbaik tepat ketika sang Ace memeluknya erat.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu mereka saat itu. Tidak dengan Sawamura yang meminta melihat lemparan, Maezono yang mengajak latihan memukul, atau Toujou dan Kanemaru yang selalu datang berdua.

Saat itu, ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya juga punya sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Semua berkat Furuya. Musim panas mereka tak terasa begitu panas, hangat adalah kata yang lebih tepat.

Ia memandang putra kecilnya. Ah, bola bisbol itu masih terlalu besar untuk ukuran tangannya yang mungil. Haruichi pikir, mungkin saja di masa depan nanti Hiroshi akan jadi seperti ayahnya, seorang _pitcher_ pendiam yang hebat dengan caranya sendiri.

Anak itu memang pemalu, persis dirinya dahulu. Tapi punya potensi sebagai seorang pelempar. Haruichi tersenyum bangga membayangkannya, ia bahkan berencana untuk memasukkannya ke Seidou nanti. Tetsu-san pasti bisa melatihnya dengan baik.

Telinganya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Layaknya Satoru yang suka sekali suara bola lemparannya ditangkap oleh _catcher_ , Hiroshi suka sekali suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"Ayah!" Serunya gembira, mengetahui sang ayah telah pulang dari pertandingannya. Haruichi ikut bangkit mengambilkan tas besar berisi peralatan untuk bertanding. Ia meletakkannya di sofa ruang tamu bersamaan dengan Satoru yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Anak itu memanjat sofa, duduk manis sembari menepuk-tepukkan _mitt_ -nya. "Ayah, hari ini pertandingan, kan? Ayah menang?"

Satoru yang sejatinya memang tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata, hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus kepala hitam anaknya. "Ayah hebat!" Hiroshi memeluk ayahnya mendadak, tahu bahwa sikap yang ditunjukkannya barusan menandakan kabar baik.

Tangan Satoru mencari-cari, menggenggam tangan Haruichi yang lebih mungil darinya seketika setelah dapat. Haruichi menyadari tangan suaminya yang berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Bahkan jarinya sampai kapalan.

Pasti tadi pertandingan yang sengit. Sayang sekali ia dan Hiroshi tidak bisa menontonnya. Tadi pagi, Haruichi mau saja pergi bersama Satoru demi menonton pertandingannya, tapi suaminya itu memasang tampang sengit sambil menyentuh perutnya sekilas.

Benar juga, ia tak boleh banyak bergerak dan terlalu lelah. Adik Hiroshi akan segera hadir. Haruichi kembali menyunggingkan senyum, mengerti betapa Satoru begitu memerhatikannya. Dirinya dan keluarga kecil mereka.

"Tadi Hiroshi tanya," Haruichi angkat bicara, kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebar dan tinggi milik Satoru. "Satoru-kun kenapa tak banyak bicara? Ia bilang ia tidak tahu apa yang kaupikirkan."

Mata gelap Satoru berpindah dari Hiroshi ke Haruichi. Baru disadarinya kalau anak itu telah tertidur, tangannya yang bebas membelai lembut rambut depan Haruichi. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya di malam saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Tertawa kecil, ibu dari Hiroshi tersebut menikmati sentuhan Satoru padanya. "Kalian memang mirip. Padahal Hiroshi sendiri mengerti ayahnya sama seperti aku mengerti Satoru-kun."

Satoru tersenyum. Ia senang Haruichi tertawa, ia juga senang karena putranya mengerti dirinya dengan baik. Terlalu banyak kesenangan yang hari ini ia dapatkan.

"Omelet kepiting," suara beratnya mengudara. Haruichi menghentikan tawa, mengerti dengan mudah keinginan sederhana suaminya.

Sontak, kecupan di pipi Satoru dapatkan. Sentuhan bibir lembut Haruichi yang selalu tersenyum membuatnya merasa beruntung. "Segera datang, tunggulah di sana. Besok juga akan kubuatkan sebagai bekal makan siang," ucapnya saat melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur.

Furuya Satoru tak butuh kata, karena Furuya Haruichi dapat mengartikannya dengan baik.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

A/N:

Meskipun FuruHaru pairing yang manis, entah kenapa saya ga bisa bikin mereka dengan cerita panjang. Jadinya minific pendek ginian yang manis-manis ga ada konflik gitu #awaw

Sengaja tidak disebutkan gender Haruichi, silakan dibayangkan sendiri. Meskipun jadi cewek atau cowok saya rasa sama aja...

Btw, ini saya aja atau gimana, rambut barunya Haruichi bikin dia tambah laki? Walau tetep uke, sih... #dijambakRyou-san


End file.
